Good old days
by slzr
Summary: La pelinegra traga, también confundida. No entendió en verdad lo que le decía, porque principalmente no creía que la muchacha le estuviera hablando. Acaso de alguna manera, ¿se entero de lo que pensaba? Que vergüenza, piensa. Siente como se enrojece, mientras intenta no desviar la vista./ Genderbend AU, KageHina.


Mi madre me acaba de avergonzar. Justo le dije que me gustaba mucho, mucho la música de los 80, y que me sentía rara al oírla. Me responde con que no me debería sentir rara al oírla, que era de toda la música que suelo oír, la mas normal. Me he quedado con a boca abierta como lela.

Lo que escribí acá abajo fue algo que me paso, solo que ligeramente adaptado para Haikyuu, i guess. Yep, yo estaba en el lugar de Kageyama, o sea, me quede como tonta frente aquella muchacha.

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no es mio, sino entonces todos sus personajes serian chicas, bcs me cuesta escribir mucho de hombres.

* * *

Se sube de un salto en el autobús, y sonríe para sí misma asintiendo, porque wow, es una gran hazaña. Se acababa de subir a un autobús de un salto, estando este en movimiento. El gran transporte comienza a moverse de un tiro, y volviendo a la realidad, Kageyama voltea a buscar algún puesto, algún asiento libre.

Ve a Oikawa, sentada en el primero, con su cara reposando sobre su mano, con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos entrecerrados, viéndola. Obviamente, vio su auto-felicitación al subirse. Sabe que quiere decir algo cruel, pero no lo hace. Quizás también la veía así porque había ocupado el último puesto libre.

Kageyama decide acercarse a Iwaizumi, que está parada, casi justo al lado de la setter castaña, y está se agarra del pasamanos alto para no caer por los cambios de velocidad del autobús. Iwaizumi mira con algo de rabia a Oikawa, le había robado el puesto.

Se sujeta bien del tubo, como lo hace Iwaizumi, y se mueve hacia un lado intentando alejarse lo más posible de la cruel senpai sentada y se ubica justo al lado de la otra chica.

Observa a las personas sentadas en las filas de asientos, mientras espera llegar a su casa (no necesariamente llegar, sino que el transporte público la deje lo más cercano posible a su destino). Suspira, esta cansada y agotada por la práctica.

Pero, a juzgar por los rostros de los pasajeros, no es la única que se sentía así. Justo al frente, hay una chica que vio al subirse. Era bonita, pero le avergonzaba quedase le viendo, así que disimulaba desviando la mirada por los detalles, la ventana, la chica, Oikawa (que estaba sentada adelante), el cabello rojizo de la chica, Iwaizumi, las pecas de la chica. Y así.

Bostezo, y se preguntó a si misma que sería cool. "Que de repente me hable me esta chica". Sonrió de lado. Se distrajo imaginado que lo hacía, que de una loca forma se hacían amigas, y que terminaban siendo novias. Rió, entre entretenida por sus pensamientos y preguntándose por que tenia ideas tan locas.

Realmente, era una chica bonita. Pelo corto, rojizo, pecas claras y ojos brillantes, ámbar. Su cara era redondeada, con rasgos tiernos y era pequeñita. "Ah", exclamó mentalmente Kageyama, la estaba viendo.

La chica se mueve, se va al bajar. Se pone al filo del asiento, y le habla a Kageyama viéndola a los ojos.

— ¿Te quieres sentar aquí? Yo ya me bajo.

Kageyama logra pensar que la chica tiene unos ojos muy expresivos y que le estaba hablando.

Logra decir un: —Ehhh. — Alargando el sonido. Hinata (aprendería su nombre algo después) la veía confundida, y sonríe ligeramente, intentando ser amable.

La pelinegra traga, también confundida. No entendió en verdad lo que le decía, porque principalmente no creía que la muchacha le estuviera hablando. Acaso de alguna manera, ¿se entero de lo que pensaba? Que vergüenza, piensa. Siente como se enrojece, mientras intenta no desviar la vista.

Se observaron por un momento, y se sintió como un largo rato, hasta que Iwaizumi interrumpió. Le puso a Kageyama el codo en la costilla para que actuara, y dijo:

— Si, ella se quiere sentar. — Y la empujó suavemente, mientras la muchacha pelirroja se incorporaba.

Luego, esta se bajo y la menor de Kitagawa Daiichi la vio alejarse. Estaba un poco sorprendida, en un estado de confusión mayor al normal.

— La próxima vez que veas una chica bonita no te puedes quedar con la boca abierta. — Y lo dice Iwaizumi, implicando la vez que te paso algo similar con Oikawa. La primera vez que la vio.

Kageyama cerro la boca, trago y balbuceo: — Es que era muy bonita.

No se imaginaba que la volvería a ver, y terminarían siendo las estrellas del equipo de voleibol, en algún tiempo.

* * *

Soon, un BokuKuroo. Se lo debo a alguien, so, wait for that.

Paciencia.


End file.
